The invention concerns a holder to receive a number of coins and the like, stacked on top of one another.
In the handling of cash, coins of equal value are frequently made up in pre-determined quantities, stacked and then wrapped in the form of a roll in a paper wrapping. While it is true that these rolls of coins simplify the storage and transport of given coin denominations or specie, it is none the less a laborious and time-consuming task to make up these rolls. A further disadvantage is that while these rolls of coins present a reasonable guarantee of the presence of all the counted out coins when they are unopened, opened and incomplete rolls invariably involve a recount of the contents in order to determine the total value of a roll. Finally, a paper wrapping, once it has been torn open, can no longer be re-used as a container.